<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin the Bottle by multifandomhq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728532">Spin the Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhq/pseuds/multifandomhq'>multifandomhq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diary of a Future President (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Cartero, Gay, M/M, Spin the Bottle, bobby finds out he's gay in an unrealistic amount of time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhq/pseuds/multifandomhq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You came to this conclusion rather quickly, huh? But no, not at all. I think I kind of like you too, Bobby Cañero-Reed."</p><p>And this time, it felt right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Monyca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is officially one of the first fics in the fandom!! because of that, i don't know how many people this will reach-- if any people at all. this is my first work in about a year so if you stumble across this, please be nice! this is for all my gay!bobby warriors. thank you for reading. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girls were cute. They had cute smiles, cute hair, cute outfits, and usually smelled nice. Monyca with a Y was cute. The way she pursed her lips through a smile was cute. She was cute and she liked him.  </p><p>Those were all the reasons Bobby needed to make her his sort-of-girlfriend (that's what Bobby decided to call their predicament, the two acknowledged they 'liked' each other, but he never made a move to make it official). Sure, they didn't know each other too well or have had the chance for a proper conversation, but this was middle school. The only requirements to get into a relationship were seemingly finding each other cute. </p><p>Bobby didn't really know what sort-of-boyfriend and girlfriend did. Here, they usually played an odd version of baseball behind the dumpster, but Monyca didn't really like that—she found it patriarchal, he remembered. He knew that when they walked down the hallway, they were meant to hold hands with each other. He knew that they'd walk each other to class and hold one another's belongings. He knew they'd bring each other into their respective rooms and attempt to close the door even though their parents constantly insisted on keeping it open at all times. He knew that kissing was another factor. </p><p>Out of everything in this whole sort-of-boyfriend-girlfriend situation, Bobby didn't mind anything as much as he minded the kissing. According to Monyca, he was good at it, and she seemed to really enjoy it. Bobby supposed he should, too, but it felt more like a chore than anything. He didn't really understand the hype surrounding kissing and lacked the need to tell his friends about how wondrous it was. In fact, he preferred to avoid the topic altogether. </p><p>It wasn't always that way. Before kissing Monyca during Two Minute Tongue Tank, all Bobby could do was fantasize about the moment. Just the thought of it made him giddy. He'd never kissed a girl before and craved to see what it was like. The anticipation continued to grow whenever he was asked if the two had shared a kiss. Now that the moment had passed, it wasn't nearly as great as he'd envisioned. He decided kissing wasn't what everyone claimed it to be and he didn't like it. </p><p>His friends, Ziggy and Danny, loved to pester him about it. They never could get a girl to at the least bat an eye at them, so they basically lived vicariously through Mobby, the mash-up name they decided for the two. Liam, on the other hand, never showed nearly as much interest, and Bobby was profoundly grateful for that. Two people constantly on him about it were more than enough, thank you. </p><p>The pestering only continued to grow when word of Bobby's party spread throughout the school. It was initially supposed to be for the tennis team, a small gathering. Gabi and Sam were away for the weekend, allowing his mother to skeptically allow him to have a few friends over, as long as he invited his sister. Word got around and now here he was. With his mom away and the house to themselves, he and his sort-of-girlfriend were to have plenty of time to make out, according to his friends.</p><p>On Friday after school, Bobby frantically rushed home in order to prepare for practically the entirety of the eighth grade to be at his house. The gang all gathered up their pennies to buy chips, soda, and other snacks for the party. They also purchased a few decorations, including LED lights to 'set the mood.' It didn't take too long to set up, they were done at around 6:30. The party was meant to begin 30 minutes from then.</p><p>"So," Danny started. "How're you feeling?" Bobby knew exactly what he was talking about. A sigh escaped his lips, but he quickly covered it up by playing dumb and saying, "About what?" Pretending not to know what his friends were talking about was a strategy he frequently used these days. He didn't think they caught on to what he was doing, or at least he hoped they didn't. </p><p>"Come on! You know. Your kiss with you know who?" the boy teased in a sing-song voice. Bobby nervously chuckled and nodded. There was no escaping this one. "I'm stoked. Yeah." He slightly smiled to really sell this performance. It must've worked because he received a small collective of cheers and claps in return. The conversation came to a lull after, which Bobby was once again profoundly grateful for.</p><p>Monyca and her friends were the first to show. She looked nice, Bobby thought to himself. A part of him wished he could just admire and recognize that from afar, rather than have his face be inches away from hers constantly. He wasn't even sure what liking somebody meant. </p><p>He stood at the door, staring at her while being entranced in his thoughts. A throat cleared in background noise making him snap back to present. He made a mental note to slap himself later. Stepping to the side, the girls walked in.</p><p>As time passed, the number of occupants in the house grew. Soon, it was filled with teenagers laughing and having a good time. Bobby was actually enjoying himself. His friends only mentioned his sort-of-girlfriend once or twice, and he hadn't really talked to her ever since he got her a drink. A casual conversation sparked here and there. He was playing an amazing playlist that everyone was dancing and singing along to. Tonight wouldn't be too bad. </p><p>His moment of euphoria was interrupted when Cassie yelled "Spin the bottle!" The emotion wasn't matched around the room though, with a handful of kids clearing an area for them to sit to play. </p><p>An empty bottle of Coca-Cola was placed in the center of the circle. </p><p>There were a few kisses here and there, but he didn't know who had kissed and who didn't. Bobby wasn't really paying attention until the bottle slowed to a stop in front of him. He felt eyes burning through him and looked up to see a happy Monyca facing him. Fuck. He felt Liam's hand pat him on the back as encouragement. What he'd been hoping to avoid all night was happening. He supposed he would just have to go with it.</p><p>The pair leaned in, and Monyca's soft, bubblegum tasting lips touched his. The moment wouldn't have been all that bad if around a fourth of his grade wasn't watching them. He was lost in his thoughts again until he felt a tongue hit his bottom lip. Monyca wanted to deepen the kiss into a full-on make-out session. He didn't comply, he pressed into her for a second more before quickly pulling away and breaking the kiss. </p><p>Monyca looked sheepish and Bobby was fighting the urge to wipe his mouth just as he had done the first time. Liam tapped his waist and quietly said to him, "Your turn, dude." He responded saying right, and then nervously placed his hand on the bottle. It seemed to have spun forever until it stopped on none other than the boy sitting next to him. He felt himself freeze. </p><p>"Re-spin," one kid said. A few agreements followed, along with a few protests, people saying that they had to kiss. Liam gave him a look that said 'Do you wanna do this?' Bobby glanced around the circle to see a majority of expectant eyes. His sort-of-girlfriend had an expression he couldn't really interpret. Without giving it any second thought, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Liam's.</p><p>He felt Liam gently kiss back. It was short and sweet. </p><p>A weird feeling raised in Bobby's stomach, but he didn't allow enough time for the feeling to name itself. He  pulled away. When Bobby's frantic eyes searched Liam's face, he appeared to be unbothered, as though nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Bobby's face felt as though it was on fire and he could feel his eyes widening. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable sitting there on the floor. His chest began to tighten. In a panic, he found himself pushing up from the floor and scrambling towards the back door. The world should just kindly open up and swallow him, for goodness sake.</p><p>His feet moved on autopilot, clumsily guiding him out the door. With the feeling of Liam's lips against his on his mind, it acted as fuel. He hadn't planned on suddenly leaving the room but he hadn't planned on kissing one of his best friends in front of everyone either. </p><p>Outside, the air was cooler and it felt refreshing. It was a stark contrast from the stuffed and crowded atmosphere indoors. A replay of what happened crept into his mind, making him shudder. He raised his hand and settled it into his hair, letting it roam freely in it. This motion coming from his mom or Elena normally comforted him, but it just wasn't doing the trick. He didn't really know what to think of the whole situation. The few times he kissed Monyca didn't really feel like that. </p><p>It felt like butterflies were fluttering about in his stomach. At the same time, it felt like something went off in his chest, akin to a fuse or firework. He wondered why that occurred with Liam but never with Monyca. </p><p> He always chalked it up to the fact maybe he just didn't kissing, but he didn't particularly dislike kissing Liam. He only disliked the circumstances the kiss was under. If it happened anywhere else at any other time, he might have even enjoyed it. Might have. </p><p>He assumed it was because Liam was a really good friend and one of his favorites. He knew this because whenever he was around him, the beating of his heart would increase, he'd laugh more than he'd laugh around anyone else, even Monyca with a Y. Occasionally, his palms would heat up and perspire, but that was probably because it always happened to be hot in the room whenever they were together.</p><p>Bobby let himself think to when he first met him. He had absolutely destroyed him in tennis, which kind of ticked him off, but drew him to the other more and more. He always wanted to be around Liam. Something about him was magnetic. </p><p>His thoughts trailed further and further. He remembered asking his mom about what it felt like to be with someone. Things with Monyca were going alright, but he didn't know what they were supposed to be like. </p><p>"When you're with someone, they're almost always on your mind. They're the first person you want to tell something, good or bad. You feel yourself always wanting to be around them. They make you smile so hard it hurts. You look forward to the next moment you can see them again. You discover parts of yourself you didn't even know in their presence. Little things remind you of them. Their opinion is one of the things you cherish the most."</p><p>He did a mental checklist of his and Monyca's relationship when she told him all of that. Nothing was checked out, but honestly, it was because he thought they were in middle school and nobody was going to feel that way at that age. He was beginning to think he was wrong. Liam came to mind, so he redid the checklist with him as the subject instead. Each and everything was checked off.</p><p>The realization came all at once. He liked Liam? </p><p>Everything made so much sense now. Bobby finally knew why he always wanted to be around Liam, why he always thought of the boy when he was with Monyca. </p><p>He knew why he felt completely different around Liam than around anyone else. He knew why he thought he didn't like kissing and why he didn't really want to kiss Monyca or any girl in general. He finally knew. </p><p>This was all shocking and completely new territory. He didn't really know that many gay people. Of course he knew Camila, his mom's coworker, had a girlfriend, but he didn't really know her. Plus, she was old. Nobody at school was gay— that he knew of, anyway. </p><p>Bobby didn't know what to think. Girls were cute. They had cute smiles, cute hair, cute outfits, and usually smelled nice. Monyca with a Y was cute. The way she pursed her lips through a smile was cute. She was cute and she liked him. And he couldn't be gay, could he? Was he even really gay, or did he just think he is? What would his friends think? Hell, what would Liam think? If he was gay and liked him, would he still want to be his friend? Would anyone at school still want to be be his friend? </p><p>Many moments passed as Bobby contemplated everything. He had no clue how long he was outside for, but as his inner turmoil went on, he became more and more okay with the idea of maybe being gay. He hadn't completely wrapped his head around it, that would take a bit of time to do, but he decided it wasn't the end of the world if he liked boys. </p><p>But what would he do about Monyca? Would she be angry with him? He supposed he should just be honest with her and end whatever it was they had going on. He couldn't just continue to— </p><p>His thoughts were cut short by the crunching of a twig from behind him. He swiftly turned around and his eyes met Liam's. That was the last person he wanted to see, especially after he found out he liked him. </p><p>"Hey man," Liam said as he walked closer and closer to him. He wore a concerned expression, which Bobby couldn't blame him for, he suddenly ran out after they shared a kiss. Fearing what happened if he decided to speak, Bobby settled with a slight wave. "What happened in there? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. We just kissed because the game said to. It didn't mean anything."</p><p>"But what if it did?" Bobby blurted. Great, the first and only thing he could manage to say was that. He was instantly filled with regret. What he said seemed to take Liam aback because he quirked an eyebrow and said, 'What?'</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath. "Look. Monyca and I have been together for a while I guess and I just haven't really found the urge to kiss her? I didn't typically like doing it even though you and the guys wanted me to. Then, tonight you spun the bottle and we kissed, which you obviously know. That made me realize I didn't like kissing Monyca because I don't like her, besides as a friend, or any girl for that matter, I think."</p><p>Despite coming to terms with this information only moments before, something about Liam made the thoughts bubbling around in Bobby's mind formulate verbally without meaning to.</p><p>"I think I might be gay?" The statement sounded more of a question. Bobby's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. With the idea being new Bobby hadn't planned on telling anyone so soon, but now the information was out there. He'd just have to take it in stride.


</p>
<p>"Or something. Yeah. It's pretty new to me, I only realized just a second ago, but it's the only thing that truly makes sense right now. I was scared you and the guys won't want to be my friend anymore though, or want me to be the tennis captain." His eyes were locked on his vans through each word he spoke. He feared what would happen if he looked up. If his eyes just stayed fixated on his shoes, then no bad could happen. A few moments of silence passed.</p><p>Bobby was toying the hem of his shirt when he heard Liam laugh. That confused him. What was funny about any of this? </p><p>He finally looked up and repeated the thought to Liam. The boy just continued to laugh and laugh like he had heard the funniest thing in the world. It was upsetting Bobby and made him grow mildly uncomfortable as he stood there. "Okay, I didn't just say all of that for you to stand there and laugh at me. What's your issue? If you didn't want to be friends, just do me a favor and outright say it. Don't make me listen to you make fun of me." His words came out much more spiteful than he intended them to be. </p><p>The laughing receded into a few final breaths until he spoke up, "I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have laughed. It's just— dude, you know that I'm gay, right?" Bobby paused. </p><p>"Wait, really?" What the actual fuck? </p><p>"Of course! Why do you think I never talk about girls with Ziggy and Danny? Why do you think I basically asked permission to kiss during spin the bottle? I'm not gonna stop being your friend, dumbass. That'd make me a huge hypocrite." With that, Bobby felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He had spent a good amount of time worrying about what Liam would think if he found out for nothing, it seems. </p><p>"Do Ziggy and Danny know?" Liam nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much everyone does. You're just oblivious." That made Bobby let out a small laugh. He recounted the various times where girls were the topic of conversation and noticed how Liam really never did talk about them, he only added to the conversation when he felt it was necessary. </p><p> His small laugh graduated into a full, more genuine one. A weight he didn't know was present was relieved off of him and he felt a bit better. "I guess I am." He couldn't help but agree. Everyone knew but him. </p><p> "Would now be a bad time to tell you I think I kind of like you?" he nervously asked. If he was already this vulnerable and apparently unable to withhold any of his thoughts from Liam, there wasn't much harm in letting him know that piece of information, too. </p><p> Liam walked closer to the boy in front of him. He seemed way more confident than Bobby felt. Bobby watched as a cocky smile rose to his face. "You came to this conclusion rather quickly, huh? But no, not at all. I think I kind of like you too, Bobby Cañero-Reed." </p><p>And this time, it felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos aren't required but are deeply appreciated !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>